Lighting elements that use one or more light-emitting diodes (“LEDs”), referred to herein generally as LED lamps, are increasingly used to replace fixtures that use older technology, such as incandescent-, fluorescent-, or halogen-based lighting elements (or older, less-efficient LED technology). LED lamps may have a higher up-front cost than these alternatives, but generally consume less energy to operate and last longer, thereby providing a savings in cost of use over time.
The purchase and installation of LED lamps may present a number of challenges and concerns, however. Cost is one; a prospective purchaser of LED lamps may base the purchase decision not only on the up-front cost of acquisition and installation, but also on the number of weeks or years of LED operation that must elapse before that cost is recouped. Another challenge may be identifying the proper LED lamps to best match the lighting characteristics provided by existing lighting elements such that, after installation of the new LED lamps, the luminosity, color temperature, etc., in a given space remains substantially unchanged. A purchaser may, in addition, wish to improve on (and not simply maintain) a given space's lighting characteristics via installation of the LED lamps. These variables may affect each other, further complicating the selection process; a purchaser may, for example, tolerate a higher up-front cost and a longer cost-recoupment time in exchange for more desirable lighting characteristics. Another concern is that a sale may depend on the ability to provide this information to a prospective purchaser in real time during a site visit. A need therefore exists for a way to provide a rapid assessment of existing lighting conditions and recommendations for retrofit LED lamps based thereon.